The House of Gonzo
The House of Gonzo is a family composed of Mahjarrat and humans alike. Once a tribe in Freneskae, the house was created by Arrondal Gonzo and another four Zamorakian Mahjarrat after Zamorak had betrayed Zaros. Afterwards they recruited more Mahjarrat to their cause, in which attracted their enemy, the House of Nekai and begun a brutal war that would span most of Gielinor's notable history. Milatnr Gonzo was known for bringing in humans for enslavement, who later would gain freedom in the Fourth Age. These humans were already trained in the magics the Gonzo mastered and perfected to their needs, thus creating an entity that was virtually invincible. While the Gonzo had survived the Third Age and lived throughout the Fourth Age, their mark had not been made on Gielinor as they were too occupied in defeating their rival. It would not be until the Fifth Age that the Gonzo would be changed and would stand tall over many. In Year 96, Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo was born and with it came a reign of darkness. After serving his time in a resurged Gonzo-Nekai war, he quickly began to gain power and would eventually become the Patriarch, presumably the first human to do it until it was discovered he was a true half-breed. He would lead his kingdom to victory in World War II, claiming Asgarnia and bringing the Gonzo to royalty. He would set in place so that the Gonzo have ruled as royalty for over sixty years, conquering many kingdoms and establishing his own empire. Times would change in the empire as the house lost their iron grip over it, surrendering their right to overturn decisions and eventually, with the death of Aztarwyn, their control. Once Aztarwyn had been killed by Setomus Clough, the ninth son of Aztarwyn, Tetnaziwyn, had become Patriarch and changed the Gonzo for the worst. He declared the Clough as enemy and began a war that lasted for three years, a war that brought the Gonzo to its knees as his sense for casualties was numb. Although the Gonzo won, they lost about 70-80% of the house, leaving very few left. Despite this, however, the surviving Gonzo were the most powerful and were still a threat as they continue to rule over Cruor with an iron fist, proving that nothing can stop them. They are also still in an active hunt for surviving Clough, as that house had been brought to the brink of destruction. History History of the family by ages. Second Age *Arrondal Gonzo, after the betrayal of Zamorak, gathers two members from his tribe on Freneskae, Azeroth and his mother Elandre. Elandre brings Xephon and Milatnr to the table. *The five create the House of Gonzo, sworn to Zamorak. The five founders are also known as the Original Five. *More Mahjarrat are brought into the ranks of the Gonzo, creating a powerful family. *The Gonzo begin their war with the Zarosian Nekai, another Mahjarrat family in the name of Zaros. Third Age *The House of Gonzo participates in the God Wars, however their involvment goes as far as battling Saradominist forces. They focus on their battle with the Zarosian Nekai. *Milatnr Gonzo begins the enslavement of humans, which they then gain thousands of humans to act as soldiers. *Humans are taught very little on the magics, such as shadow and some blood magic for medical purposes. If any human abuses this magic, they are all threatend to slaughter. No human tries to overthrow a Gonzo. *Over seventy Mahjarrat now make up the family, however many face death. Among the twenty or so Mahjarrat that are slain, Milatnr Gonzo and Xephon Gonzo are among them. *The Third Age then comes to a close with the Edicts of Guthix. Fourth Age *More battles occur between the Gonzo and the Nekai. *Half-way into the Fourth Age, Elandre goes missing. The Shield of Gonzo is passed to her son, Azeroth. *Eladnre is declared dead. *Humans are free from slavery and are now welcome to the family for more teachings on the ancients. All living human slaves join the ranks of a true Gonzo and become powerful Gonzo warriors. *Azeroth goes by a human name, Zack, and his Mahjarrat name is forgotten in about two hundred years to others except him and Arrondal. *The Gonzo gain a huge advantage over the Nekai as the human slaves fight the Zarosian Mahjarrat for their independence. *With the end of the Fourth Age, the war quiets down a bit. Fifth Age *In Year 3, the overall count of Gonzo is about one hundred and thirty four. *The Gonzo-Nekai War begins to have a few outbursts of combat, as the Nekai are few in numbers and now resort to guerilla warfare. *The first few decades remain uneventful. *In Year 64, Glaiwyn Gonzo is born. *Later on in Glaiwyn's life, she develops a close relationship with Arrondal and is seen as the "Dark Mistress" of the family. *Several casualties bring down the family count as the war begins to take a bigger toll on the family. *Arrondal and Glaiwyn have an affair that results in her becoming pregnant, and Zephon Meceaus Gonzo is brought into the mix by making him the known father of Glaiwyn's new child. *Later on, in Year 96, Zephon goes missing and Glaiwyn gives birth to Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo on Ice Mountain. *At the age of five, Aztarwyn begins his training to become a warrior. The family is not able to see him until he is ready for war. *The Nekai gain a few numbers to challenge the Gonzo to battles between armies again. *Aztarwyn joins the war at 21. He is severely injured and Arrondal shares a fourth of his own power with Aztarwyn, where some believe his ascension begun here. *Glaiwyn dies at the age of 64, and the somewhat-young Aztarwyn goes on a rampage, killing several different beings, including Nekai, and has become known as the "Dark Minister" of the family from here. *Aztarwyn has his first child with an unknown woman, named Thomas. He later has a child with another unknown woman and names the child after himself, and shortly kills the mother. *Thomas goes on his own way to become a Nekai and have a child named after himself, while Aztarwyn II seeks training of other Gonzo as he is seen as a disgrace. *Aztarwyn is made Patriarch of the family in his late forties, and the Gonzo Realm is created. *Aztarwyn seeks Thomas and kills him. *The Gonzo push to finally end the war with the Nekai and are able to kill many, leaving one left. *Aztarwyn disappears for a bit, and Zack is named *Zack creates an army and attempts to make a kingdom, leading the Gonzo to fight in World War I. *The Gonzo stand tall over their foes, standing with the other victors of WWI in their "victory" against the Ikra family. *Aztarwyn returns and takes his rightful title as Patriarch back from Zack. Zack's kingdom is pretty much disbanded, however the armies remain loyal to Aztarwyn. *The Gonzo become royalty and nobility after Aztarwyn conquers Varrock and establishes the Kingdom of Zamorak. *Soon, Varrock is abandoned and with a bigger army, Aztarwyn begins World War II by declaring war on Asgarnia. *The Gonzo become the royal house of Asgarnia after Aztarwyn wins WWII. *More to be written. Sixth Age The Original Five The Original Five is simply the founding members of the Gonzo Family, which are also the first five Gonzo's in the Gonzo Family, with Arrondal as the founder and leader, and Zack as the co-founder and co-leader. Elandre, Milatnr, and Xephon Gonzo were the other three members that took part in the creation of the Family. They are highly respected and Arrondal is the only one out of the five that still lives. Gonzo Artifacts The list of the Gonzo Artifacts and their owners. A complete list and description of each artifact can be found on this page. The Legendary Sword of Gonzo - Tetnaziwyn Gonzo The Legendary Shield of Gonzo - Tetnaziwyn Gonzo The Legendary Dagger of Gonzo - Tetnaziwyn Gonzo The Legendary Staff of Gonzo - Tetnaziwyn Gonzo The Crossbow of Gonzo - Missing The Sword of Aztarwyn - Lily Gonzo The Shield of Aztarwyn - Rachel Gonzo-Clough and Setomus Clough The Full Armor Set of Gonzo - Caewyn Gonzo Gonzo Legends Revamp in progress Family Tree Please note, due to it's huge size, this will only be listing family members directly relating to Aztarwyn until I've the time to think of multiples of names for over a lot of generations. Generation I Arrondal Gonzo, father of Azeroth and Aztarwyn - Deceased Elandre Gonzo, mother of Azeroth - Alive Glaiwyn Gonzo, mother of Aztarwyn - Deceased Generation II Azeroth Gonzo, son of Arrondal and Elandre, husband of Blaire - Deceased Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, son of Arrondal and Glaiwyn, former husband of Alexys and Emma, husband of Lily, father of Thomas, Rachel, Akiza, Zephon, Aztarwyn II, AdriAnne, Adolf, and Tetnaziwyn, father in-law of Setomus, uncle of Cortana, grandfather of Thomas II, Samuel, Dorina, Aztarwyn III, and Mikayla - Deceased Lily Gonzo, wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Alexys Gonzo, ex-wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Rachel - Alive Emma Gonzo, ex-wife of Aztarwyn, mother of Setomus, AdriAnne, and Adolf - Alive Blaire Gonzo, wife of Azeroth, mother of Cortana - Alive Generation III Thomas Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn, father of Thomas II - Deceased Aztarwyn II, bastard child of Aztarwyn - Deceased Rachel Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn and Alexys, wife of Setomus, mother of Samuel - Deceased Zephon Altus Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn and Lily, husband of Akiza, father of Mikayla - Alive Akiza Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn and Lily, wife of Zephon, mother of Mikayla - Alive AdriAnne Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn and Emma - Alive Adolf Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn and Emma - Deceased Tetnaziwyn Gonzo, son of Aztarwyn and Kuolema - Alive ???, son of Aztarwyn - Alive Cortana Gonzo, daughter of Azeroth and Blaire - Alive Setomus Clough, husband of Rachel, father of Samuel, son in-law of Aztarwyn - Deceased Generation IV Thomas Nekai II, son of Thomas, grandson of Aztarwyn - Deceased Samuel Gonzo-Clough, son of Rachel and Setomus, brother of Dorina and Aztarwyn III, grandson of Aztarwyn - Alive Dorina Clough, daughter of Rachel and Setomus, sister of Samuel and twin sister of Aztarwyn III, granddaughter of Aztarwyn - Alive Aztarwyn Gonzo III, son of Rachel and Setomus, brother of Samuel and twin brother of Dorina, father of Aztarwyn IV and Nicole, grandson of Aztarwyn - Alive Sonja Gonzo, wife of Aztarwyn Gonzo III, mother of Aztarwyn IV and Nicole - Alive Mikayla Gonzo, daughter of Zephon and Akiza - Alive Generation V Aztarwyn Gonzo IV, son of Aztarwyn III and Sonja - Alive Nicole Gonzo, daughter of Aztarwyn III and Sonja - Alive Played Characters The following are actual role-players role-playing as members of the Gonzo Family. There is plenty of room for already existing Gonzo's to be role-played as, just talk to the user Aztarwyn. Aztarwyn, Rachel, Zephon, Arrondal, Azeroth, Setomus, Samuel - Aztarwyn Akiza - Tangeres Alexys - Liz-Chan Blaire and Cortana - Queeny Cry - Khione Emma - Howdia Katsu - Katsu Nocte Lily - Sazsha aka Marzia, once by Saewood Katsu - Renith Sic Xetron - Formerly Green Pie, now Elsazar Media Trivia *The origins of the name "Gonzo" came from Aztarwyn's original RS name "Gangstagonzo" while trying to think of a last name for his character Zack. Category:Families Category:Cult Category:Antagonist Category:Gonzo Family Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Aztarwynian Category:Noble Category:Royalty Category:Noble House Category:Misthalin Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Morytania Category:Karamjan Category:Eastern Lands Category:Kharidian Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart